


Friendship

by who_seeks_shall_find



Series: Life as I see it [83]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Pining, Unresolved, post-season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 20:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_seeks_shall_find/pseuds/who_seeks_shall_find
Summary: John missed his best friend during Oliver's imprisonment. John tried to hide it from Felicity but weirdly enough Felicity found it comforting that John missed Oliver too.





	Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of a series about Oliver's imprisonment and a year after it. This drabble takes place during Oliver's imprisonment. Oliver has been in prison for 145 days.
> 
> The series will be updated once a day (if it's just possible). It's going to include 122 drabbles about Oliver, Felicity, William and other characters who are involved in their lives. It's going to take approximately four months to finish the series. The drabbles are linked to each other but they're NOT in a CHRONOLOGICAL order. That's why, there may also be gaps or blanks which are filled in later.
> 
> I wish that every character is respected without unnecessary hatred.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Felicity was in her kitchen and she was leaning on the kitchen counter, texting to John. She was worried because John had been a bit upset lately although he tried to hide it. He had taken such a good care of her and William so she wanted to make sure he was going to be okay. It wasn’t like John to be so tight-lipped and distracted. She needed her best friend to be okay and she had to hear him saying it like he meant it.

Felicity looked down at her phone and read another text from John. She rolled her eyes as she read his usual reply. He insisted he was fine and there was nothing wrong. His reply made Felicity almost mad. She wasn’t going to let this go. John should know better by now – she was indefatigable. She was going to find out what was wrong with him and it was what she was going to do right now.

Felicity went to the lobby and grabbed her purse and keys. She was going to go to meet John. Felicity walked over to her car and climbed in. She hit the gas pedal with her foot and drove to John’s home. She knew he was home because he was looking after JJ who was sick. He couldn’t escape this conversation. 

Felicity pulled over in front of John’s apartment building. She straightened her dress and took a deep breath before going up. She knocked the door of the apartment gently with her knuckles and soon after she could hear John coming closer and opening the door. As John opened the door, Felicity could see him putting his gun in the waist band of his jeans. 

Felicity raised a brow in question but John just shrugged and said: “Better to be safe than sorry. Diaz is still out there.”

“That’s true,” Felicity said and nodded in agreement.

John gestured her to come in. Felicity walked past him and patted his chest with her hand. John offered her a small smile and shook his head with amusement. John closed the door behind her and turned to face her. Felicity folded her arms across her chest and looked at him over the top of her glasses. John frowned and his smile died on his lips. 

He asked worriedly: “What’s wrong?”

“You tell me,” Felicity said and narrowed her eyes at him. 

John looked a bit surprised and pointed his finger to his own chest as he asked: “Me? What do you mean?”

“You because you have been dodging my questions,” Felicity answered and stared at him angrily.

John sighed deeply and said once again: “I’m fine, Felicity.”

Felicity rolled her eyes and pouted her lips but she said nothing. John looked down at his shoes and he didn’t want to look at her straight in the eye. Felicity went up to him and pressed her hand on his forearm. John raised his gaze and Felicity could swear she saw some moisture in his eyes. It made her more worried.

She whispered pleadingly: “John, please.”

He struggled for a while until he said quietly: “I can’t tell you. It’s not fair.”

Felicity winced but she didn’t remove her hand from John’s forearm. She repeated: “Please.”

“I miss Oliver,” he blurted out and refused to meet Felicity’s eyes.

“You miss Oliver?” Felicity asked and John nodded. Felicity had to admit she was relieved. She was pro at missing Oliver now that he was in prison.

She smiled at John and squeezed his forearm before saying: “John, you can always talk to me about missing Oliver.”

“But it’s not fair for me to tell you how much I miss Oliver. You and William…” John started but he couldn’t finish the sentence. He was still dodging Felicity’s gaze.

“John, it’s okay. It’s okay to miss him. You and Oliver are brothers and you don’t always have to be tough. You don’t have to pretend it doesn’t hurt. It actually makes me feel better when I see this side of you. We can make each other feel better and we can miss him together. You have taken such good care of William and me. Let me help you,” Felicity said gently as John finally looked at her. She offered him a smile which he tried to return.

It took a minute before John cleared his throat and said in a quiet voice: “I really miss Oliver.”

Felicity nodded in approval and she could feel tears pricking her eyes. A small tear rolled down her cheek as she answered: “I miss him too.”

John’s expression softened and he opened his arms. Felicity stepped into his arms and buried her face in his chest. John’s warmness surrounded her and she let her tears streamed down her cheeks while John rocked them. He pressed his cheek against the top of Felicity’s head and mumbled: “I didn’t want to add anything to your burden. I can take care of myself.”

Felicity shook her head against his chest and said: “You shouldn’t think like that. I want us to be strong and vulnerable together. I want us to evolve and talk about everything together.”

John exhaled sharply and Felicity tilted her head to look at him. She could see tears on John’s cheeks. A tear dropped to her hand and she looked at worriedly. She asked with growing concern: “John? Are you okay?”

“You’re amazing, Felicity Megan Smoak,” he answered and smiled at her.

Felicity blushed and rested her head against John’s chest as he wrapped his arms around her body. She asked quietly: “Why couldn't you say it out loud that you missed Oliver? Of course, I knew it but obviously it was still bothering you."

“You have enough on your plate already. You shouldn’t have to take care of me too,” John replied without hesitation and Felicity wanted to roll her eyes.

“Oliver may be in prison and I may have to take care of William as a single parent but thanks to you I’m not alone. You’re the best friend a girl can ask for. Let me help you too. Friendship goes both ways,” Felicity said and John pressed a small kiss to her hair. 

He mumbled: “You’re right.”

“That’s music to my ears,” Felicity said playfully and John chuckled at her words.

“Thank you,” John whispered and Felicity couldn’t help but smile as she said: “You’re very welcome.”

Then she took a step backwards and out of John’s arms. She wiped the remaining tears from her cheeks and sniffled. She asked, changing the subject: “How is JJ?”

“Getting better. I think he has learnt how easy it’s get attention when he’s sick,” John said and shook his head with amusement. Felicity snorted and John went on: “Do you want to drink something?”

Felicity looked at her phone to check the time. William was going to be back at home soon and she wanted to be there before him. Felicity shook her head and said: “No, thank  
you. I think I need to go to check on my boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Update for tomorrow:  
> Felicity had a stalker when Oliver was in prison. The person sent awful messages and made weird phone calls.


End file.
